yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadman
"There is going to come a day and age, where you look at yourself,and wonder, "Have I become all could be in this life?" Well I for one would prefer to ask "what haven't I become." I am a greedy man, who serves no other but himself. Does this make me the sterotypical villan? Perphaps. But if you look at the heroes of the ages, there is always someting personal gained to adhere to ones presonal desires. "Heroes' like those prefer not to admit this, but I have no problem being honest. What is the difference between me and your favorite superhero? we're both selfless and selfish. To judge me by wants, make's you a filthy hypocrite, and I'll be damned before i take judgement from the likes of peasents, who hold no more worth than the dirt benath my finger nails." Deadman 2.jpg Apperance Deadman is a very modest body type. Quite tall, and physicall bread for nothing more than combat. No one has seen more than his eyes and chin for years, as he keeps his apperance as much of a mystery as his past life. He has been noted to be a cacausian male, more noteably of french descent, and very white teeth. He is often seen wearing a fitted all white body suit, or a white body suit with black lines and markings, gloves as well. That or even an ocasional change of gloves. 1100762-fantomex_01.jpg 2460351-1145064_fantomex_1_super.jpg 2266552-fantomex_got_the_whole_world_in_his_hand_uncanny_x_force_6_edited.jpg 274427-86631-fantomex.jpg fantomex.jpg 3741442-fantomex.jpg 2140149-fantomex_by_tomraney_d4kgb2l.jpg 2719713-uncanny_x_men__520___page_7.jpg Deadman 3.png Deadman 1.png Charlie_Cluster-7_(Earth-5700).jpg fantomex_render_2_by_shadzx2-d6rsmks.png Behavior/Personality *Sociopath *Greedy *Self preservitive *Confident *Sarcastic *Charming Roleplay Allignment A lawful evil villain methodically takes what he wants within the limits of his code of conduct without regard for whom it hurts. He cares about tradition, loyalty, and order but not about freedom, dignity, or life. He plays by the rules but without mercy or compassion. He is comfortable in a hierarchy and would like to rule, but is willing to serve. He condemns others not according to their actions but according to race, religion, homeland, or social rank. He is loath to break laws or promises. This reluctance comes partly from his nature and partly because he depends on order to protect himself from those who oppose him on moral grounds. Some lawful evil villains have particular taboos, such as not killing in cold blood (but having underlings do it) or not letting children come to harm (if it can be helped). They imagine that these compunctions put them above unprincipled villains. Some lawful evil people and creatures commit themselves to evil with a zeal like that of a crusader committed to good. Beyond being willing to hurt others for their own ends, they take pleasure in spreading evil as an end unto itself. They may also see doing evil as part of a duty to an evil deity or master. Lawful evil is sometimes called "diabolical," because devils are the epitome of lawful evil. Lawful evil creatures consider their alignment to be the best because it combines honor with a dedicated self-interest. Lawful evil is the most dangerous alignment because it represents methodical, intentional, and frequently successful evil. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: Arms Dealer 'Fighting Style' ''Formless Fist Formless fist is a method of fighting, invented and peiced together by Densuke Ryoji. Over time densuke kept feeling confined and restricted by his fighting form, leanring two different ways to do it. One was to rely on the mind, finding and calculating counters for any and every which move in a martial exchange. The second method was rleying on the body's instinctual combat prowess, muscle memory, and reflex time. Being the genius he is however, he found the flaws in both of these styles of fighting. Being an analytical fighter will cost you the fight if you take to long to overthink the moves you preform. This also leads to overestimating one's ability, and when the unexepected happens, you find yourself in a corner. However with instinctual combat it's the opposite. Using unpredictible and irradic movements, to confuse and throw off opponents who analyze everything is smart, but you unintentionally reveal your body's limitations physically. Thus allowing an oppoent to instantly gage your fighting capacity and simply outfight you. Densuke wanted to find a median between the forms, seeking to create his own personal ultimate fighting style to maximize his effectiveness on the battle feild. He wanted to blend instinct and tatics into one fighting form that would put him on par with fighters on, or above his own physical stature. This style in short will level anyone out with any opponent (unless plot wills other wise). The style is basically densuke's way of saying he's tired of holding back his physical ability. As such he takes the various aspects of his Koikonjitto Physique and mixes them in completely with this style of fighting to create what he calls the "Ultimate form of combat." Deadman claims to have learned this style, along tid bits ot Thunderous Boxing, and Speed Fighting from watching previous GMAF's and using his erradic photogenic memory/reflexes to memorize, and flawlessly immitate these styles with excellet percision and grace. 'P.S.E (Perfect Solider Extraction) '''Physical Deadman being the sheer creation of the PSE, one of the first mind you, his body is designed with a failsafe. If he ever were placed into a near death situation, then he will shift into what the PSE maru jeitai science's team's call " Heat Mode." Deadman was made from the DNA samples of only 2 men. Drankin, his strand of DNA is what the PSE go into it's level of perfection anyway's. Drankin's cells, offered a bulding physical spike, with a strength unfathomable, and beyond imagination, with a perfect muscular structure and perfect control over said muscles. The PSE has been one of the leading reason's as to why the Maru Jeitai has been on top of there game. He was one of the first experiments and he was a success. His body was created and made to be a lethal weapon on the battle field and the perfect solider, giving him full peak human attributes to the highest degree. Because of the PSE, He is a powerful threat to any enemy he may come across. He has amazing deductive and information processing ability of anything he's seen. If he see someone moving their hands to draw something he can create an image of what they are drawing in his head without being able to see the canvas. He also possesses a completely unpredictable nature, rendering him immune to users of Combat Perception, Body Language Analysis and Adoptive Muscle Memory. With time within a fight, He is able to instantly understand an opponent's method of thinking and fighting and anticipating their moves. Once he understand his enemies strategy, he's able to find their flaw and weakness and take them down with little effort. While some users of this method do not use it as part of their primary fighting style, it is helpful in emergencies against difficult opponents where ordinary methods will not work against them. One of the many other perks of this is his reactive adaptation. Users can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. After a certain situation the user's skin may become tougher, they may display increased IQ after a difficult test or fortified emotions after a personal argument. User may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor, and may have the opposite power of their opponent. Secondly, they used the last of the cells they could secure from Tetsu Ryoji, during the clean up of the first GMAF he competed in, which they used as a conduit to make an energy source for PSE solider's. It's called 'Surge'. It was replicated like chi and implanted into Deadman's's body thus why he's able to go into Heat mode in the first place. Deadman can either instantly develop powers or abilities to deal with threats or their bodies dynamically learn from experience. Depending on the user's control of the power or genetic structure, the reactive effects can be permanent or temporary. After a certain situation the user's skin may become tougher, they may display increased IQ after a difficult test or fortified emotions after a personal argument. User may be able to read different languages after moments of looking them up or be able to withstand a constant bombardment of radiation. Some users may develop Enhanced Speed after being shot, or grow Dermal Armor, and may have the opposite power of their opponent. It only takes him one single instance (one post) 'Mental/"Surge"' With Tetsu's dna, the Surge was made from small traces of his blood that allowed them to contruct an artical chi. The surge is only within the PSE soliders and only for the PSE solider's. It work's like chi would but the energy source come's from Deadman's emotional peak & combat high and almost work's like adernaline. The longer and more he fight's the more of a surge output he candish out. Thus why in a near death experince Heat mode will activate itself. However, he doesn't nessicarily need to be in heat mode to use the surge. The surge is artificial chi, meaning the manderins used for it's molecular structure do not resonate with the naturally formed manderins that create regular chi, thus this energy cannot be absorbed, redirected, or converted by natrual chi. Deadman is immune to his own energies effects, but is so skilled with it's usage, he can mold and trap natrual manderins, without actually manipulating them to his will. As long as his adereniline is pumping, the surge itself is practically limitless. The key to stoping the surge is a well placed shot to the head, but even then it takes at least 5 head shots to kill him. Deadman uses this surge as a form of psuedo telekeninsis. He can send out waves of this grayish energy to engulf things, and move them with his mind, or even form solid construts with no determined size limit. As far as his intellegence goes, Deadman's brain contains 3x the amount of cells, that a normal human beings brain can contain. This means that Deadman can store 300% more information than the smartest peak humans.He has intelligence that is significantly above standard genius level intellect. One is gifted with higher mental faculties such as a more powerful memory, better calculation skills, greater reasoning skills, and a more superior learning capacity. At this stage, an individual can often come up with unique and original ideas that elevates the thinking of humanity to new levels. *Accelerated Probability *Causality Perception *Enhanced Memory *Encyclopedic Knowledge *Parallel Processing 'Prep Master' Deadman is a literal paranoid master strategist. He always thinks of every single possibilit that could come his way, or happen to him, depending on who he is, where he is, or who he is facing. He possesses the ability to be aware of how to prevent certain possibilities or scenarios that other people would not consider. This is useful in defeating enemies, since the user would be aware of the enemy's powers or abilities. He has a mental catelog of multiple powers,, abilities, martial arts, and war tatics, and strategies, and a developed set of coutners ofr each of them. Combined with his photogenic memory, he is profound at building, and crafting devices in order to combat threats, that may exceed his paygrade. Much like the practical Enhanced Crafting, he is able to create various items with no flaws. However, where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. The user is capable to create powerful scientific devices, gadgets, and weapons that are capable of mass destruction. If given time to prepare for a battle, or plan ahead for one, Deadman will use any man's nessecary, and resource at this disposal to make the battle as effortless as possible, prefering to put his opponent at a complete and total disadvantage 'Weapon of Choice' 'Magic Cloth' Deadman wears a specialy desinged bulletproof outfit. It's woven together with kevlar and nomex, making it able to withstand very high caibur bullets. The kevlar is very well packed on, but because of his physique, he can easily withstand shots regardless but likes the added protection. The suit is also fire retardent, water beads right off of it, it's unique advanced military fabric, prevents friction when in high speed motion, and it cannot be peirced by conventional sharpness, up to stainless steel. It's also very stylish, in his own opinon. Allies/Enemies Allies *His customers Enemies *Hiro " The Titan " Lionheart *Lion Corp *Heroes Inc. *Son's Enterprise 'Background' ( As we seek skilled roleplayers. We would like to see a 180 word bio. You are more then welcome to write more. But the bare minimum is 180 words. ) Omega gene level SS - A 100 level fiend. This power goes as far as The big baddies we've faced. Examples being Thomas Flint, Kaizer, Blight, Drakin,etc. But to sum this level up would be Donnie Yun, a fiend with the power to destroy all those who face them unless approached carefully. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen NPC Category:Super solider Category:Solider Category:PMC/Military Category:Ex-Maru Jeitai Category:Ex-Solider Category:OGL: SS+ Category:SS-Rank